


You are owl I need

by MilesofFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesofFluff/pseuds/MilesofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Sinday, time for a short story</p>
    </blockquote>





	You are owl I need

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sinday, time for a short story

Bokuto looked over across the gym where Akaashi was dribbling a ball, almost looking bored. The captain got an idea, grinning to himself.

He yelled boisterously, "HOOT!!"

He froze when the setter looked over at him, thinking, "Oh my god I'm going to die fuck fuck fUCK FUCK FUCK I HAVEN'T EVEN--"

Akaashi turned towards him, shaking his head, answering tiredly, "Hoot." Bokuto turned away, his hands shaking and his face getting really hot.

**_Later:_ **

"Um, Akaashi?"

"Yeah?"

"About earlier... you know, when I hooted at you... Why did you answer like that?"

Akaashi shrugged, giving him a half smile. "It's like you say, 'Hoot hoot motherfucker.'"

Bokuto stopped, grabbing the other by his shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "WHY DID YOU JUST CUSS?? DON'T DO THAT OH MY GOD STOP YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT, YOU'RE TOO PURE!!"

"Well, fuck me, then."

Bokuto let go of him, falling to the ground. When he didn't move or make a sound, Akaashi knelt down beside him. "This... is a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> [Bokuto.exe has stopped working]


End file.
